


My Fire in the Cold

by midnightsroses



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsroses/pseuds/midnightsroses
Summary: Sara takes Ava on a date just a few days before Christmas. They go to an ice skating rink and Sara gives Ava a surprise gift.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My Fire in the Cold

> “ Alright Gideon, where to next?” Sara asked trying to keep track of her plans and scheduled activities with Ava.
> 
> “ Captain Lance, I suggest we take Ms. Sharpe to the  ice-skating rink ” the AI announced throughout the ship.
> 
> “ Then  I guess  it’s time we put on our coats, because these girlfriends are going skating on a chilly winter night” the captain of the Wave-rider said aloud, her voice echoing throughout the ship.
> 
> “ Babe , the legends aren’t even here; you don’t have to do all that” Ava told Sara trying to understand why she had to be this extravagant with their celebrations.
> 
> “ Well where’s the fun in that” Sara playfully said back. She missed the legends and this was her way of keeping their vibe aboard the time ship.

They both went to their quarters and each pulled out an outfit to wear. After finishing up they arrived at the rink and walked inside to an empty sheet of ice for the two of them.

> “ Hold up Sara, please don’t let go of me” Ava requested, she may be the best director the time bureau has seen but she was no skater.
> 
> “ Hey,  I promise  I won’t” Sara reassured her.

Who would’ve thought that the girl on the gambit who became a League trained assassin and vigilante would be here ice skating with the love of her  life?

> “ Sure? because last time we did this  I fell because of you” Ava said trying to make sure of Sara’s answer.

They did this a few years back and it really was no piece of cake even for her.

> “Oh, come on Aves, I swear I won’t, and that wasn’t my fault” Sara said back.
> 
> “ Well trying to run thinking the little kid tugging on your shirt was a killer coming for us wasn’t exactly rational” Ava said 
> 
> “ Hey!  I was just trying to protect you, and for the record it was more like you fell for me than because of me”

As Sara was teasing Ava, music began to play.

> “... I take this magnetic force of a woman to be mine...” the music trailed off in the distance.

Ava slowly turned around facing Sara and in disbelief of the moment applauded her cover of the song, Lover;

> “You really changed man to woman, huh, and I really do love hearing your voice; record or not it’s just as beautiful as you” she said.

Sara’s voice makes Ava completely melt inside every  time; this was just proof that she really couldn’t get enough of it. She has  sung before when they went on karaoke dates, but this felt so much more personal and touching.

> “why thank you very much” Sara thanked Ava with  much  poise and a low playful bow.

She had no idea that that was just the start of it all. The beginning of what would be remembered for the rest of eternity. Just the start of a wonderful future with the most perfect woman for her. Of all those clones and women out  there, Sara would never have picked a better match than this Ava right here grasping onto her arms laughing at an attempt to glide on the ice.

Sara slowly removed her gloves and placed it in the pocket of her jacket. Seconds later she began to circle Ava and pulled something shiny out of her pocket, it was a locket Sara had made just for Ava when they visited Paris. 

She gently twirled her girlfriend’s hair around her hand and slowly ran it through her fingers as she moved it to the right. Ava could feel tingles racing down every inch of her body; she didn’t know what was going on behind her, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain about it. It didn’t last that long, but it felt like hours of mystery.

> “Close your eyes” Sara said in a mellow almost suggestive tone.

Ava felt chills; not just from the cold but from the sensation of everything that was happening around her. Eyes closed and wondering what her girlfriend was up to, she just stayed there and waited for whatever was about to commence.

Smiling and getting all riled up for her partner’s reaction Sara locked the necklace in place and twirled Ava around, they were now face to face both smiling with delight and wishing this trip would never end.

> “Read the inscription, Aves” Sara said with a sparkle in her curious crystal blue eyes.
> 
> “Past, present, future; it will always be me and you” Ava read out loud holding back the happiest tears imaginable to that day.
> 
> “No matter when” Sara sternly assured.
> 
> “Every minute, day and night; it will always be you and me” Ava continued with her own words.
> 
> “but why the locket, Sara?” Ava asked trying to fill the void of her curiosity.
> 
> “This way I’ll always be close to your heart even when we’re apart” Sara answered.
> 
> “It is where you belong” Ava said back.
> 
> “but where’d you even get the money or just where did you get it; aren’t the legends running low on cash these days?” Ava continued her train of questions.
> 
> “ Remember those old time bureau badges you told me to get rid of since you didn’t need them anymore, well  I had a couple of them made into this when we went to Paris last Thursday” Sara answered with the biggest cheeky smile on her face.
> 
> “wouldn’t you rather have my heart hanging around your neck than a couple badges going to waste” she added.
> 
> "Love, thats so sweet and i can't believe you did that" Ava said.
> 
> “I love you so much; no matter what time, no matter what universe and no matter who or what we become.” Sara wholeheartedly expressed her affection for the love of her life.
> 
> “I love you too, no matter what; forever and always.” Ava spoke reassuring Sara.
> 
> “Pinky promise?” Sara asked as she lifted her arm and waited for Ava’s half of the promise.
> 
> “Pinky promise.” Ava recited as their fingers slowly interlocked.

Lights began surrounding them, encapsulating this momentous event. They looked like little twinkling stars surrounding them in the cold night sky, like small fairies fluttering about a garden of ice, like the glowing points in their maps of time both back at the bureau and now with the legends.

If there were three words to describe it they would be magical, sensational and memorable. The magical spark of love when their hands intertwined and the magic of it all with the lights and the music. The sensation of it all from the place being cleared out for them until the little locket hanging around Ava’s neck Sara had made especially for her. This was most definitely memorable for the both of them, imagine a world where they’d forget something like this; unimaginable that place would have to be.

Ava began to lower her hand whilst Sara lifted hers. She then began to gently stroke Ava’s cheeks in small circles, her soft supple fingers caressing her girlfriend’s blushing pink cheeks; the taller blonde the warmth and comfort it brought her. 

In less than a month they would be back to their new normal. A normal where spending it with the daughter of a mass murderer with witch abilities, a shrinking genius who owned a tech company, a magical totem wielding lover of food, a flame-throwing ex-criminal, a recovered hemophiliac that can turn to steel, a shapeshifter in the form of their old team member and a demon hunter wanted in hell is just another day in the life; except this time they were going to face these challenges together.

From a pinky promise, they slowly moved into a passionate kiss. The rink was empty, subtle Christmas carols were playing and it was just the two of them. Standing in the freezing cold, yet feeling the warm soft lips of their partner. There is no fuzzier and better feeling than true love, this was it; this was their forever.

Sara’s arms were holding Ava’s in a gentle grip, the shuffle of their skates stopped and it seemed as if the world stopped for the two of them. The kiss was passionate, comforting, emotional; it was the perfect kiss to end the perfect night.

As their lips parted, their eyes couldn’t help staring at the other; both were speechless and overwhelmed by all that has happened in the last hour or so.


End file.
